1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a massage apparatus having a vibratory massage plate, the vibratory motion of which is derived from a drive unit rotated by an electric motor and an adjusting means in operative engagement with the drive.
This type of massage apparatus comes in various structural designs. To receive a massage, the feet of a person are placed upon the massage plate, and the vibratory movements of the massage plate can usually be continuously regulated. Massage apparatus of this kind produce so called vibration massage only.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From German Utility Model Nos. DE-GM 68 06 705 and DE-GM 18 87 408 an underwater massage apparatus is known in which a container is placed on a vibrating plate. Vibrations are imparted to water in the container by the vibratory motion of the vibrating plate which is transferred to the container, and these vibrations are utilized for underwater massage. This device is limited to underwater massage.
German Utility Model No. DE-GM 77 28 423 discloses a massage apparatus in which the container for the water also has an air pump and a vibrator. The vibrator imparts vibratory motion to the water and the air pump generates air bubbles in the water. The vibration massage is limited to underwater massage and the effect of the massage is enhanced by the effervescence added to the water. However, the device requires a vibrator and an air pump.